The Hard Truth
by Serenity Riddle1
Summary: A mysterious girl named Serenity Riddle is transferred from America, running away from her tragic past. Can she overcome her emotions and save the day?


Title: Loving an angel Author: Me! Serenity Riddle. Rating: G for now Summary: Sereniy Riddle, a mysterious, beautiful girl is transferred to Hogwarts from America. What does she have to hide? Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, besides Serenity. Feedback: Yeah! Warnings: Nope Author's note: My first fic!  
  
A girl stepped inside The Great Hall.  
  
She had long, soft, golden, waving, waist-length hair, that shone like the sun.  
  
Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue, that twinkled like stars.  
  
Her skin was flawless, except for a small scar on her neck, shaped like a bolt of lightning.  
  
She had high cheekbones.  
  
Her body was very slender, but very curvy. While she walked, her hips swayed in a very attractive way.  
  
All the boys drooled. No wonder, her being part-Veela.  
  
"Wow...." Draco muttered. "She's gorgeous."  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were grinning stupidly. Parvati snorted, she was jealous already. As were all the other girls.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Everyone, this is Serenity Luna Morgana Jade Aurora Valentina Desdemona Selena Sapphire Violet Calliope Riddle, and she just transferred from America. She is exchanged with Ms. Hermione Granger. Please make her feel welcome."  
  
She placed the Hat on her head, looking very brave, unlike the first-years who stood there trembling.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted.  
  
Serenity flashed a beautiful smile, showing her straight, white teeth.  
  
She took place at the table.  
  
"Hi! I'm Serenity. I'm really looking forward to the lessons here, especially Charms, I was the expert in that at my previous school. I also play Quidditch, the position of a Seeker, on my new Moonray 666." Everyone gaped. The Moonray 666 was the newest broom, much faster than the Firebolt.  
  
"So, you're rich?"  
  
"Well, kinda. I'm also an unregistered Animagus."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. "Really? What are you, then?"  
  
"A white, long-haired cat!"  
  
All Gryffindors yelled, "Cool!"  
  
"How old are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm turning seventeen this year!"  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, Serenity."  
  
That night, Serenity had a dream. Actually, it was a flashback from her previous life.  
  
~~  
  
i"You WILL join me!" A voice hissed.  
  
"Grandpa, please, I don't want to..." sobbed a little girl.  
  
"You are the most powerful witch on the Earth, and you SHALL be on my side!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you won't, your brother is finished!"  
  
"Please...Granddad..."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"Help me, Serenity!" A boy's voice shouted.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Serenity jumped forward, to block the curse. The curse, however, fired back on Voldemort, he was knocked over.  
  
Serenity took her fainted brother in her arms, and fled.  
  
***  
"S-S-Serry?"  
  
"It's okay, Benji, it's all right...."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The Curse...reflected or something, I'm not sure...."  
  
"Your neck!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"A scar...."  
  
"Never mind that. Listen, Benji, you go to Mother, okay?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll run away. Granddad is after me."  
  
Serenity stood up, and walked away.  
  
"Serry! Wait!"  
  
"I can't....I'm sorry."/i  
  
~~  
  
Serenity woke up. It was something she'd never forget. She still regretted what she'd done. Benji...her brother....  
  
She cried. She had no idea how he was now. Of course, her mother would take good care of him. Voldemort wouldn't dare approach her.  
  
She cried herself to sleep.  
Their first lesson the next day was Care of Magical Creatures. The subject was Runespoors (snakes with three heads).  
  
"Wonderful!" Serenity shouted happily, her eyes shining bright-emerald now. A strange thing some people noticed. Her eyes sometimes changed violet, golden, silver, or even red depending on her mood. But they were always beautiful.  
  
The Slytherins were excited, and the Gryffindors wished Hagrid would just stick to normal creatures, like phoenixes.  
  
Hagrid explained that they would be working in pairs, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.  
  
"Harry, Millicent."  
  
"Yay...." Harry said.  
  
"Ron, Pansy."  
  
Ron looked disgusted.  
  
Pairings kept getting named, until...  
  
"Serenity, Draco."  
  
Draco blushed deeply, and walked towards her. He tripped over a small rock, and Serenity caught him.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "You should be careful. Are you all right?"  
  
Draco nodded sheepishly, trying to ignore the fact he was lying in her arms, pressed to her firm, round breasts.  
  
"Th-thank you." He blushed.  
  
Serenity winked. "Hey, you're welcome. Nice to meet you, by the way. Now, let's get over to the Runespoors, shan't we?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
The Runespoors caused a lot of trouble with the other students. Harry was doing fine, of course, and everyone gave him suspicious glances.  
  
Draco was first to approach the Runespoor. Not that Serenity was afraid, but Draco wanted to.  
  
The Runespoor, however, did not agree and tried to bite Draco.  
  
~~"Ssssssssssstop thatsssssssss~~ Serenity spoke.  
  
The snake-like creature calmed down.  
  
The whole class muttered, and looked very impressed.  
  
"You're a Parselmouth as well?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well...yeah." Serenity said shyly.  
  
Speaking Parseltongue was a gift of Dark Wizards, but Serenity was so nice, how could she be dark?  
  
***  
  
~~  
  
__  
Aren't you disappointed it ends here? I am. So, please review! I don't want flames or criticism. Suggestions are welcome. Do you have any ideas for Serenity's other talents? 


End file.
